Pixel
Pixel (aka Mechadrone, Neko, Nekodrone, C.A.T., or Nekotron) is a Nerf robot cat that is both a gunfighter and a melee fighter. It can break even a thick piece of diamond, damage ironwood, damage metal, even breaking cardboard. Mechadrone is waterproof, so it can swim even faster than the fastest thing in the sea. It can film even a month long video, take millions of photos, play video games, shoot foam weapons with its left arm when loaded (all sizes of darts rockets, arrows, etc.), up to a long distance, fly fast, outrun the fastest, play dead (make its own eyes stop glowing for 5 seconds with a power-down sound, then glows again), punch hard materials, even rock, wood, diamond, etc. (metal is the hardest Pixel can damage), serves (example: cleaning, dusting), follow laser pointers, play songs, play videos, etc.. Mechadrone can talk by using text on anything to project it to, but it has no voice, so it doesn't speak. Pixel's white parts glow in the dark and light. The colored parts change color. As it says something, a fast-rapid beeping sound (9 beeps per second) is heard from it until it stops projecting words. Pixel has a lot of weapons for Nerf wars listed below. * A gun that shoots thousands of darts at once and is able to fit through a door. This gun can shoot rapidly at tens of shots a second. * A mega version of the thousand-dart-gun. * A Titan rocket version. * A Mammoth version (darts are the size of a rottweiler). * Nuke versions of all blasters listed (nuke versions shoot rockets that shoot darts). * Vortex versions (these versions shoot disks). * Rival versions (these versions shoot rival balls). * Rocket launcher versions (these versions shoot missiles) * A branched sword that can fit through the door. The main blade (excluding the branches) is almost a yard wide and 8 feet long. The branches are a feet long. This sword has 7 pairs of branches. Three more swords can be attached to make a fan/shield. * A spiky shield that is the size of a door. * Super Soaker versions of the guns. * A 3-feet mace. * A pair of 3-feet large boxing gloves with spikes, claws, and brass knuckles. * Hyper versions of the listed guns. And the ammunition includes: Original Suction Mega Rockets Titan rockets Mammoth Mega titan Mega mammoth Titan mammoth Mega titan mammoth Nukes Grenades Rival balls Spiky balls Accustrike versions Finned versions Finned accustrike versions Message versions Water Liquid nitrogen (fiction/action) White and blue electric, poisonous, acidic, allergenic, bacterial, irritating, explosive, radioactive fire (fiction/action) Appearance Pixel is a winged robot cat with fangs, blue, seven-pointed stars in blue circles on the forehead and hands, cut lines that form whiskers, a small turtle shell with 5 round spikes, a black heart that shows different colors (depends on emotions), a cat kanji on the white chest, black and red cat ears, and a god kanji on the forehead. The eyes have four blue lines and white pupils. Pixel has blue-eyed, black dragon heads on the shoulders. GunvsGun In the YouTube channel, GunvsGun, Pixel appears in the GVG movie. It was picked up in a place far away in a crate by the two brothers (Danny and Tommy), takes it home and opens the crate. It said to be the first one created and also created by a god. Danny and Tommy has been congratulated for 4 million subs and lives in their house for a reward. It’s been serving and playing around the house for days. Around 1:00:00 of the movie, Pixel then tells Danny about what it really is: a robot cat created by the deity itself. It told Danny the reason why it comes to earth, to kill Danny and Tommy because they are demons. Danny, Tommy, and the kids are challenged to a battle with blasters, explosives, swords, etc.. After Pixel lost in this fight, it began to turn into Anti-God Mode (Appearance: Pixel is a human android with a face shaped like a dragon face, glowing fiery, blazing, electric rainbow eyes with black eye veins, dilated pupils, and white irises, cracked lava-like markings all over body, skin turns ash grey, rainbow glow surging very fast through fiery, electric black, 4 ft large, spiky hair with white streaks, veins pop out, fiery aura explodes into a rainbow, white, and black lava aura, green fiery energy ring behind, cyan burst aura, a blue fiery aura with specks of white god energy, red and purple auras, blazing, electric, glowing cracks around the eyes, mouth, hands, feet, and teeth, swirling white aura, black, rainbow, and white fire and lightning forming shoes, vest, large gloves, 3 pairs of large demon wings on the back, 3 more pairs of demon wings on the head, spiky tentacles, tusks, 3 pairs of large, spiky horns, and long, large claws, large, sharp, blazing, fiery, electric teeth, and a large, broken heart on the chest, small explosions around the body, a small tornado of black, white, and rainbow fire and lightning around the body, a black and red shirt with rainbow, black, and white fire designs and black pants. Voice: Pixel can talk in Anti-God Mode with the most edgiest, most demonic, scariest, creepiest devil voice. The attributes increase to a planet-level). After Pixel lost in this form, it started to grow angrier, increasing from 200% to infinity percent of its attributes and its everything, turning into Maximum Fallen Anti-God True Final Mode (Appearance: Pixel is like its Anti-God Mode, except its 5 times more muscular, the auras turn into galaxy-sized eruptions, the tornado around the body turns into galaxy-sized storms, the explosions around the body turn into gigaton atomic explosions, veins bulge and explode, erupt black, white, and rainbow, fiery, blazing, electric blood that vaporizes and turns into exploding fire, grows 2 more pairs of arms, the eyes and mouth opens all the way wide all the time (and makes a loud train horn sound that lasts until Pixel is defeated), black, rainbow, and white fire and lightning form 110 larger devil wings (22 wings on the ankles, temples, wrists, back, shoulders), long, spiky horns on the elbows and head, 3 ft large gloves with a lot of spikes, brass knuckles, claws, etc., and a demonic dragon face behind, a halo with multitudes of rows of muscular arms, the upper size of the face turns pitch black with the eyes and cracks visible, the tentacles have dragon heads, the skin turns pale white, the blood is in the entire eyes like hyphema, a gigantic, black, flaming, electric, tree-like, melting wing with eyes and mouths with sharp teeth grows out of Pixels right shoulder, and the shirt rips off completely. Voice: the voice of Anti-God Pixel is the same, except it overlaps 5 times, echos 15 times, and is godlike and angry. The Attributes increased to exactly God’s/Anti-God’s attributes, making Pixel all omnipotent, supreme, maximal, but still limited to defense and hp). Pixel starts killing everybody and destroying everything in the planet and beyond. (Part A devil named Nightmare (a human devil with nine fox tails, 2 pairs of horns, a red glove on the left hand, a blue glove on the right hand, a pair of black, small dragon wings on his shoulders, two large horns on his shoulders and elbows, 5 claws, long finger claws, a pair of small devil wings (left=blue, right=red) on his head, a pair of large devil wings on his back (blue left wing and red right wing), 6 black tentacles, black shorts, one short, black shoe on the left, one long one on the right, and a black shirt. He has red hair and a snake tongue) takes the fight to stop Pixel from destroying the planet, the fight begins as Danny, Tommy, and the kids watch them. Pixel gets defeated, turns back to normal, fades away, and Nightmare comes for a special thanks for saving them all from Pixel, flies and says goodbye. Stats Name: Pixel Type: Battle drone Breakable: nigh unbreakable Speed: 250 mph (land), 500 mph (air), 350 mph (sea) Fighting strength: Immeasurable/incomprehensible/unknown Immunity: waterproof, bulletproof, fireproof, explosive-proof, etc. Washable: yes Strength: 90,001 tons Voice: none/doesn’t talk Category:Fan Characters